Direct alcohol fuel cells are known, and methanol is one of the most common fuels for direct alcohol fuel cells.
The present applicant has appreciated that isopropanol is a fuel which can advantageously be used in direct alcohol fuel cells. Isopropanol has advantages that it is relatively inexpensive. Isopropanol has a low relative toxicity. Isopropanol is mixable with water. The present applicants have appreciated that direct isopropanol fuel cells are not currently available which serve many practical needs. For example, the applicants have appreciated that direct isopropanol fuel cells are not known which can operate under both ambient and sub-ambient temperature conditions and/or over extended periods of time.
Fluid dispensers and notably dispensers of hand cleaning fluids are known. The present applicants have appreciated that such dispensers suffer the disadvantage that a practical electrical power generating fuel cell is not currently available which can provide electrical power to a dispenser over long periods of time at ambient temperatures.